


Mailbox

by trinketries



Category: Infinite (Band), Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Glitch!AU, vaguely threatening letters on adorable stationary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinketries/pseuds/trinketries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Infinite home receives a strange letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mailbox

Woohyun lifts his coffee, closes his eyes for a moment and savors the soothing, familiar aroma; Sungyeol takes advantage of the distraction and plucks a letter from the top of their pile of mail.

"Huh," says Sungyeol. He frowns. "Someone sent us a letter that says we have to move out of the house because 'very bad things' happened to the previous owners, and if we don't leave then we may bring on Urmageddon."

Woohyun creases his brow, which only serves to remind him of the headache pounding between his eyes. Really, he thinks, 1:30 in the afternoon is too early for this. "Are they threatening us or something?"

"I don't know." Sungyeol shrugs and crumples up the piece of paper. "But I can't take anything written on Emotional Bear stationary seriously."

—

(" _It was the only kind we had left,_ " Niel says. "I was the one who said that we should've picked up more paper yesterday while we were out. _I don't see how this is my fault._ ") 


End file.
